Suits
The following characters are suits: ='Original FNaTI Suits'= 'Photo-Negative Mickey' P.N. Mickey is the main antagonist of FNaTI: The New Series. And, he is based on the creepypasta Abandoned by Disney, written by Christopher Howard Wolf. Appearance: he is the same Mickey Mouse, but with photo-negative colors, that is to say, some colors supposedly opposed to the originals, but he is almost exactly as is should to be. He has already shown that it has a thick, curdled, and yellow blood. In a confirmed version of P.N. Mickey called "Shade", he has an empty eye-sockets and a ghastly wide smile. Behavior: Greg told by phone that P.N. Mickey is blind and he has a heightened sense of hearing, however, Lisa explains this suit can see, albeit poorly. If P.N. Mickey appears in the office, the player needs to pull up the monitor and shut off a camera, hiding under the desk, or turn off the power. The loud noise luring P.N. Mickey into another room. And P.N. Mickey can enter in the office from the left or right sides. He can say things like: "Hey.", "Hey!", "Wanna see my head come off?", "Wanna see my head come off?!", and laughs, and laughs, with deep voice. Locations: P.N. Mickey starts lying down in Character Prep 1 (CAM 3) with Disembodied. He eventually stands up, and then wanders to the Staff Area (CAM 1), the Meat Freezer (CAM 2), the Lounge (CAM 6) or the office. 'Disembodied ' Disembodied, originally known as Donald Duck (his head) and is a minor antagonist of FNaTI: The New Series. Appearance: is potrayed as just a disembodied head. Unlike Goofy, doesn't seem to have any body so far. He has got black and almost shiny eyes. Unlike the original Donald, he hasn't got his sailor hat. Behavior: he does almost nothing, but he can stares at the camera, and then he will show up at the office. He will randomly teleport into the office, making screaming, duck-like sounds. But he is non-hostile. He only disappears in several seconds, or, trying to shut off a camera. With his loud noise, he will attract other suits or humanoids. Locations: he starts in Character Prep 1 (CAM 3), now, he looks to the camera, and then, to the office. Rarely, he can go at the Lounge (CAM 6) with other heads. 'Suicide Mouse' Suicide Mouse, or before called Mortimer, is an antagonist of FNaTI: The New Series. Appearance: he is a simple Mickey Mouse suit, but colored in greyscale and black eyes. And he always walks with his hands behind his back, and that is his hands are stuck together. Behavior: whenever he is active, the TV in Broadcasting Room (CAM 7) plays the video "suicidemouse.avi" with a strange music. He can go directly to the office. If he is at the office, you need to shut off a camera, hide under the desk, or shut off the power, but if the player don't do these things, Suicide Mouse will attack him. He can say things like: "This place... is a suicide.", "Real suffering is not known.", "The sights of hell bring it's viewers back in.", "I don't deserve this life.", "I've made many mistakes.", "I've seen true despair.". Locations: he starts in the Broadcasting Room (CAM 7), then he will eventually enter in Character Prep 1 (CAM 3), then, the Staff Area (CAM 1), the Meat Freezer and the office. 'Dark Oswald' Oswald is an antagonist of FNaTI: The New Series. Appearance: Behavior: Locations: